Old Wounds
by Bigpizza
Summary: Two years after Menendez's death, James 'Crosby' Willson is presumed dead after a celerium reactor explosion. Turns out, he has been sent 43 years into the future. And an old threat is on the horizon once again. Now, Crosby. Will he succeed at stopping what has been stopped before? Or will he die in the attempt? (Ships not decided yet. Crosby because he doesnt get enough love)


**UPDATE: FIXED TEXT ERRORS**

In 2025 Menendez was Killed In Action during Judgement Day by Section. Now, two years later. Cordis Die still has not surrendered. Mike Harper was K.I.A during Achilles Veil as Farid had to keep his cover. Feeling guilty for Harper's death, Farid signed up with SEAL TEAM 6 after Menendez was defeated. Karma survived the assault on the Obama but suffered from PTSD. Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah. Cordis Die still hasn't surrendered, which is why our little team of three are under heavy fire.

"Section" Crosby yelled as he dashed for cover, "Sniper on the balcony, can you get him?"

"Can do Crosby" Section replied as he threw a flashbang and peeked. He shot twice, hitting the sniper in the head. "Farid?"

"Im here" Farid answered and fired his HAMR at a group of Mercs.

"Fire in the hole" Crosby yelled and threw a semtex behind a wall blowing it out taking several enemies out too.

"No hostiles in sight" Section said as the trio slowly peeked out for cover. They looked around at the chaos. Numerous bodies were scattered all over the floor. They heard crying too, as they walked through the room. They passed by a merc with her leg ravaged by shrapnel. "Please… Kill me" She muttered.

"Will do" Section said and pulled out his Tac .45 and shot her in the head.

"Good riddance" Crosby said as they walked to the door that Cordis Die had tried to protect so drastically. They blasted up the door and entered the Celerium Lab. Entering it they did a quick sweep of the room and found nothing.

"Right" Section said, "No hostiles, seems suspicious"

"Copy that, approach with caution" Crosby replied as they walked up to the Celerium Storage Device or CSD. Farid approached the CSD and began to tap on the keypad. "There we go" Farid said as the CSD opened up revealing the Celerium. "World: 14. Cordis Die: 1"

"Heh," Section chuckled, "Sounds better than World: 0 and Cordis Die: 100"

"Can't agree more bud" Crosby agreed as he grabbed the celerium from the CSD. Then shit went down. Gunfire suddenly came from above nearly killing the trio in the progress.

[CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 2 SOUNDTRACK: ADRENALINE]

"Oh fuck me" Section screamed as he dashed for cover. Quickly peeking out he shot four times with his M27 hitting a Cordis Die.

"They got us surrounded from all sides!" Farid screamed.

"Not all of them" Crosby screamed and ducked his head as a bullet swirled past his head, "The door we came from. We can make it there but someone will have to distract the enemy"

"That's insane, we. Will get killed" Farid screamed and began to shoot.

"There is no other option Farid. Get out of here, I will keep them at bay!" Crosby yelled as a bullet tore through the table he was using as cover.

"Fine, but you promise you'll make it out alive or ill kill you myself" Section yelled.

"3… 2… 1… GO" Crosby yelled as they jumped over their cover and began to run towards Cordis Die and Mercs. The enemy had dropped down to their level and had begun to advance. Crosby smacked his gunstock against a Merc's head bashing the nose into the brain killing the Merc. A Cordis Die tried to shoot him from the side but was shot in the side by Farid. "GO GO GO" Section screamed as they continued to gun and run. Crosby saw a destroyed Sentry gun and ripped the minigun off it. "Here motherfuckers" He screamed and shot at the enemy trying to make himself a priority target. Which worked, the enemy instantly turned their attention to him. "RUN SECTION. RUN FARID" He screamed as a bullet hit his leg. He turned around to the Merc who had shot him and filled the fucker with lead.

Another bullet hit him in his back and he turned around and kept firing. He didn't know for how long he stood there gunning Cordis Die and MERC down. He didn't know how many times he got shot. All he could focus on is how many he killed, and if Farid and Section escaped. "Crosby, if you can hear us and you're not dead. We made it out. Reinforcements will come soon. Stand tight"

Crosby didn't answer as he was hit by another bullet in his hand. But now, something he couldn't ignore entered the room. Seven CLAW units. Crosby threw the minigun unto the ground and sprinted for the CSD. There was another Cerelium device stored in it. "Shit" Crosby said. He began clicking on the console while the seven CLAW units were walking towards him.

Crosby grabbed the cerelium and sprinted over to the corner of the room where there was a drop down to the reactor. Grabbing a fragmentation grenade he jumped down, and fell into the reactor room. Running up to the reactor he laid the Fragmentation grenade into the reactor alongside the cerelium. He pulled the pin and… *CRACK* He dropped it as a bullet hit his hand causing him to drop it. He turned around and looked at a Merc who was pointing a five-seven at him. Crosby shot him in the head. He looked at the grenade which had slided under the reactor. The last thing Crosby saw was a blinding light as the grenade explosion overloaded the reactor causing fusion within the cerelium causing it to rip through the air.

[END MUSIC]

* * *

With Section and Farid.

Section and Farid watched helplessly as a massive explosion lit up in the distance. Big and blue, a shockwave ravaged the ground causing the VTOL to nearly crash into the ground.

"CROSBY" Section yelled as the VTOL turned around to avoid a secondary shockwave.

* * *

Pain. That was the first feeling Crosby felt. Then a blinding light. Crosby coughed and tried to open his eyes. He could hear cars and birds chirping. Sitting up he groaned and screamed with pain as he could feel the fifty plus gunshots that had entered his body.

"What was that?" He could hear someone yell as he groaned with pain again and his body spasmed.

"It sounded like someone screaming from over there." He could hear a woman say muffled. He turned his head towards the voice and he heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD" A male voice was heard, "SOMEONE CALL 911"

He coughed up some blood that got caught in the cloth covering his head. He could hear screaming and sirens. 'What is happening?' he thought as he felt someone grab his arms and legs. He could feel he was put onto a gurney. He could see the white roof of what he assumed was an ambulance. The last thing he saw and said before passing out was a robotic face and "What the fuck?"

* * *

"Breaking News." A news anchor said drawing Tracer's and Winston's attention. "Today at 13:31 o clock in downtown Numbani screaming was heard. A young woman and her boyfriend found a heavily wounded soldier lying in the grass. The woman described the man as something out of the Second Cold War 43 years ago"

"That sounds interesting" Winston commented as they continued to watch.

"The man is wearing US army clothes from during the Second Cold War 63 years ago. He was heavily injured and we have confirmation that at least fifty eight bullets have hit the man. US authorities have identified him as James 'Crosby' Wilson. A soldier believed to be M.I.A 43 years ago. He is currently undergoing treatment for his wounds at an overwatch base."

The camera swapped to the young woman who had found the soldier. "He was bleeding, twitching and screaming in pain. My… boyfriend called 911 and luckily there was one right around the corner. My dad served in the Second Cold War and I can recognize the clothing."

The picture swapped to a blurred picture of the wounded soldier. "As of this moment, we are unable to confirm his survival"

"Thank you Jennifer" A robotic Numbani news reporter answered. "Now, onto the weather"

The TV switched off, Winston and Tracer looked at each other. "Jesus" Winston said as he took off his glasses, "I can't imagine what will happen to him when he wakes up"

"He'll be shocked for sure luve," Tracer said as she looked down at her tea, "Do you think that he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he will," Winston said picking up his tablet and looked at it, "Mercy is a great doctor after all"

"Mercy?" Tracer said, "Oh yeah, Angela is a great doctor"

The TV switched on automatically showing Soldier 76's face. "Tracer, Winston. I'm sure you know what i'm about to say"

"About the soldier in numbani?" Tracer asked, her face lighting up.

"Ditto, the man which has been identified as Crosby is currently in the medical wing of Overwatch point: Goldendragon in Numbani. An MV-261 Orca will arrive at your position in ten minutes. I expect both of you ready when it arrives. Got it?"

"We gotcha" Tracer cheered as Winston chuckled.

"Good" Soldier 76 said and the screen returned to black.

"Come on love, Dad 76 told us to be ready in 10" Tracer said and jumped out of the sofa to run to her quarters. Winston could only chuckle "Oh Tracer"

* * *

The first thing Crosby saw after passing out was a blinding light. 'Am I dead?' he thought, but as his vision became less blurry he saw that it was a bright lamp. He grunted in frustration at the light which seemed to draw the attention of someone because the next thing he saw was a woman in her late thirties. Thirtyseven if he was to guess.

"Oh you're awake" The woman spoke in a german/swiss accent, "You seem quite stable, can you speak?"

Crosby coughed and opened his mouth. "W- Wa- Water"

"Oh yes" The woman replied, "Right away" The woman disappeared for a second before returning with a glass of water. She lifted his head and brought the water to his mouth and he drank the water. "Better"

"Yeah" He coughed, "Thank you"

"Very good, now" The woman said. "I am doctor Angela Ziegler, please refer to me as 'Mercy'"

"Alr- Alright" Crosby coughed again. "Oh my head"

"Headache?" She asked before grabbing a pill and put it into a glass of water. "Here drink"

Crosby nodded and drank the water with the pill, "Thank you doctor"

"Now this may come as a shock" Mercy said, "But you are no longer in 2027"

"What?" He gasped, "When am i then?"

"The year is 2070" She answered, "But do not worry. You must rest"

"Rest?" Crosby asked as his head felt like it was about to explode.

"Yes, you have been shot 58 times. But somehow" Mercy said, "You weren't hit in your vital organs. The chance of that not happening is less than 99%"

"Fuck me" Crosby said, "Certainly feels like it"

Mercy nodded and looked at him, "You must sleep, drink this"

Mercy shoved him another glass of what looked like water, but when Crosby drank it he started to feel sleepy and soon the world turned black again.

* * *

Tracer and Winston exited the MV-261 Arco as Soldier 76 and Ana approached them. Tracer blinked in front of them cheerily "Hiiii 76 and Ana"

"Hello Tracer" Soldier 76 replied, "Hello Winston"

"Hello to you two, now if you could follow us ill brief you" Ana replied.

"Sure thing" Winston smiled as the gorilla and brit followed the two elderly soldiers.

"So," Soldier 76 began, "The man known as Crosby woke up three hours prior to your arrival. He is stable at this moment and we expect him to wake up soon." Soldier pulled a keycard from his pocket and slid it through a scanner opening a door to The med wing. "We have secured his gear, now Winston if you could take a look" He opened a door into a small room (For Winston that is) with three tables on it. On one laid a uniform coupled with armor and everything else. On the third was several weapons laid out and on the third laid various notes and pictures and case files.

Winston walked over to the weapons table and began to inspect them.

"If you want these identified, why don't you contact Torbjorn?" Winston answered as Tracer inspected the uniform.

"I would have had Torbjorn do it, but he is on a mission" Soldier 76 explained.

"Ah I see" Winston said as he picked up what appeared to be a brownish and tan colored rifle, "This is an M8A1 with multiple accessories" Winston said as he showed them the rifle, "It was the standard US soldier rifle during the second cold war. Grim times I imagine" The rifle had various scratches on it, most likely from prior battles. Winston put the M8A1 down and inspected the second rifle, "Oh didn't expect this one" Winston said as he showed them the rifle, "The Storm PSR v2. Deployed a year after Raul Menendez was killed. It resembles its predecessor a lot except this one can swap between the famous sniper mode of the first one and an automatic fire."

Tracer looked at the high tech rifle inspecting it. It looked very high tech indeed, especially from something that old. "This gun looks beautiful" She said.

"And it was very expensive" Winston added, "This rifle alone could cost just as much as ten Bastion units."

"Thats expensive" Soldier 76 said, "How many were produced?"

"Around 1000" Winston said as he put it down before moving onto the combat knife and pistol. "The ballistic knife, looks like a normal combat knife but can shoot out its blade" Soldier 76 said as he recognized the knife that was often used by the former blackwatch, "And a five-seven"

"Yes, it would appear so" Winston said, "Now, what more do I need to do?"

"Read the files" Soldier 76 replied, "You too Tracer, after that go to room AB-91 in this medical wing"

"Gotcha" Tracer said as she blinked over to the table and began to read.

* * *

Helloooo everyone. It is I! BIG PIZZAAA. I had this idea after playing through Black Ops 2's campaign again and It was a blast writing this. Im planning on writing another Black Ops 2 crossover, what I will crossover it with you can only guess. I decided to give Crosby my own take on the successor of the Storm PSR.

I still havent decided ships, but dont worry. I will reveal them.

Also, a cookie to those who got the easter egg.

Big pizza out


End file.
